1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening trim weather strip for providing a seal between a door of a motor vehicle and a door opening portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide a seal between a vehicle door and a door opening portion of a vehicle body, conventionally, a door weather strip is provided along an outer periphery of a door frame, a glass run is attached to a channel along an inner periphery of the door frame, etc., and a door opening trim weather strip is attached to a flange provided in the door opening portion.
As shown in FIG. 1. a door opening trim weather strip 10 is attached to a door opening portion 12 over an entire length thereof, and when a vehicle door is closed, the door opening trim weather strip 10 contacts a door frame 14 and/or an outer periphery of a door panel to seal between the door opening portion 12 and the vehicle door.
As shown in FIG. 2, a flange 16 is formed in the door opening portion 12 by bonding an inner panel 18 and an outer panel 20 to each other through welding.
The door opening trim weather strip 10 has a base portion (trim portion) 22 with a generally U-shaped cross-section, and the trim portion 22 is attached to the flange 16. A tubular seal portion 24 projecting outwardly from an outer side wall 26 of the trim portion 22 contacts a protruding part (not shown) of the door frame 14 and seals the same. A core member 28 such as a metal insert, etc. is embedded in the trim portion 22 for increasing its holding force against the flange 16, and an inner side wall 30, the outer side wall 26 and a bottom wall 32 define a generally U-shaped cross-section.
In order to hold the flange 16, outer holding lips 34 and an inner holding lip 36 are provided in the outer side wall 26 and the inner side wall 30 of the trim portion 22.
When the flange 16 is inserted into the trim portion 22, the outer holding lips 34 and the inner holding lip 36 flex to contact side faces of the flange 16 closely, thereby holding the flange 16. As a result, the door opening trim weather strip 10 can be attached to the flange 16.
As shown in FIG. 3, the door opening trim weather strip 10 is formed by extrusion into a single body. Then, the extruded body is connected via a joint 38 into a circular configuration, and is attached to the door opening portion 12.
As shown in FIG. 2, the tubular seal portion 24 protrudes outwardly from the outer side wall 26 of the trim portion 22 to contact a vehicle door when closed. Upon getting on or off a vehicle, passengers may contact the tubular seal portion 24 in their backs, hips, heads etc. so that a surface of the tubular seal portion 24 may be worn and consequently, the tubular seal portion 24 may be broken.
In order to overcome the above-described problems, as shown in FIG. 2, a film 38 made of a solid rubber has been provided in the tubular seal portion 24 over its protruding area (designated as reference character “X”) (see Publications of Japanese unexamined patent applications Nos. 2008-174196, Hei 8-118956 and Hei 9-2072, for example.). In this case, by decreasing the thickness of the film 38, the door opening trim weather strip 10 can be made lightweight, but where the solid rubber film 38 is thin, it may be readily broken due to its wear while used over a long period of time. And when the film 38 is broken, air appears from a main body of the tubular seal portion 24.
On the other hand, where the thickness of the solid film 38 is increased, the weight thereof increases, and the rigidity of the tubular seal portion 24 is increased. Where the door opening trim weather strip 10 thus arranged is attached to a corner of the door opening portion 12, the tubular seal portion 24 does not favorably curve in conformity therewith. In addition, wrinkles may be generated in the tubular seal portion 24 on an inner peripheral side thereof. And the deflection load of the tubular seal portion 24 increases to enlarge a door closing force upon closing of the vehicle door.
As shown in FIG. 4, in another door opening trim weather strip 40 having a trim portion 42 and a tubular seal portion 44, a solid rubber film 46 is formed on an outer surface of the tubular seal portion 44, and a concave 48 defined with the trim portion 42 and the tubular seal portion 44 is filled with a solid rubber. With this arrangement, even if passengers contact the tubular seal portion 44 upon getting on or off the vehicle compartment, the tubular seal portion 44 is prevented from being pulled by them, and consequently, the tubular seal portion 44 is prevented from being broken (see Publication of Japanese unexamined patent application 2007-283851, for example.).
In still another door opening trim weather strip, a solid rubber film is partially formed in a tubular seal portion in a sectional direction thereof (see Publication of Japanese unexamined patent application No. Hei 11-301274, for example.).
However, in these cases, where the thickness of the solid rubber film of the tubular seal portion is decreased, the tubular seal portion is unfavorably broken, whereas where the thickness of the solid rubber film is increased, the door closing force upon closing of the vehicle door unfavorably increases, similarly to the preceding conventional door opening trim weather strip.